yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 030
"Absolutely Unpredictable!!" is the thirtieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 7/2013 issue of V Jump, released on May 21, 2013, and in English in the 5/27/2013 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Kaito Sets two cards face-down and ends his turn, looking up at a smiling Shark, who laughs that the light's getting further and further away. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" uses light for energy and he won't be able to fight much longer. Enclosed in air bubbles, Yuma, Astral, Orbital 7 and Luna watch, Yuma exclaiming that Shark hasn't even flinched against Galaxy-Eyes. Astral is impressed, admitted Shark to be far stronger than when they Dueled. He theorizes that thinking about Kyoji Yagumo caused Shark to become this strong and is intrigued by the prospect. Shark reminds Kaito that a monster equipped with "Anchor Whale" loses 1000 ATK at the end of each turn, and when its ATK hits 0, that monster will be destroyed. The scales of "Galaxy-Eyes" crack under the water pressure and it falls to 1000 ATK as Kaito yells out his monster's name. Now it's Shark's turn, and he draws, then he Summons "Spear Shark," telling Kaito to witness the true terror of the deep sea. Yuma and Astral observe the twin Level 4 monsters, and Shark overlays "Spear Shark" and "Marinejet Seahorse," chanting "Howl, unknown roar! Emerge from the abyss! Xyz Summon!" as he calls out "Bahamut Shark." Astral observes that this is Shark's ace monster. Shark activates "Bahamut Shark's" "Divine Soul" effect, using one Overlay Unit to Special Summon an Xyz Monster of a lower Rank than "Bahamut Shark's." He tells "No. 47: Nightmare Shark" to come forth, and then activates its own effect, allowing him to use a monster from his hand as its Overlay Unit. He attaches "Killer Frilled Shark" to "Nightmare Shark" and then he immediately detaches it to actiavte "Nightmare Shark's" "Direct Attack" effect, allowing a WATER monster on the field to attack directly. "Bahamut Shark" blasts a soundwave at Kaito with its "God Voice" attack, reducing him to 1400 Life Points. Next to Luna, Orbital panics while Kaito grimaces in shock. Shark explains that "Nightmare Shark" can't attack this turn since the effect was negated, and he ends his turn. "Anchor Whale's" effect activates, dragging "Galaxy-Eyes" down to 0 ATK. "Galaxy-Eyes" breaks up and is destroyed, and Yuma exclaims that Shark is steamrolling Kaito. But Astral's noticed that Kaito is smiling, as has Shark, who asks him what's so funny. Kaito admits that it's just like he'd thought - Shark is a fitting opponent for him. Shark growls, muttering that Kaito is always so condescending, and it's really ticking him off. He points out that "Galaxy-Eyes" is no longer on Kaito's field, but Kaito seems to think he can turn this around. Kaito replies that if that's what Shark wants, he'll show him how he really Duels. Drawing a card, he Special Summons "Photon Slayer" from his hand, explaining that he can Special Summon it in Defense Mode since there is an Xyz Monster on the field. Then he activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Hyper Galaxy," allowing him to use two monsters, each with 2000 or more ATK from both sides of the field to Special Summon a monster that meets the Summoning conditions from his Deck, hand or Graveyard. Shark thinks "what?" Kaito Releases both "Photon Slayer" and "Bahamut Shark," and Shark yells his monster's name as his ace monster vanishes. Then he sees light coming from the ocean floor. Kaito tells his monster to rise from the darkness and head for the light, and the ocean explodes as "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is revived at full strength. Yuma and Astral exclaim at the Summon, and Kaito, leaping alongside his monster, tells Ryoga to take this, attacking "Nightmare Shark" with "Photon Stream of Destruction." "Galaxy-Eyes" blasts the "Photom Stream" into the water, but Shark asks if he forgot that beam attacks don't work underwater. He activates "Killer Frilled Shark's" effect, banishing it from the Graveyard to negate the attack. Kaito replies that Shark won't escape, activating his "Double Rebound" Trap Card. When a monster effect negates an attack or destruction, this card will negate that effect, and then boost's his monster's ATK by double that of the negated monster. Shark cries "what?" as "Galaxy-Eyes" gains double "KIller Frilled Shark's" 700 ATK, 1400, raising "Galaxy-Eyes" to 4400 ATK. The blast slams into "Nightmare Shark" and reduces Shark to 1600 Life Points. Kaito's attack blows away the entire deep sea field with pure force, though "Nightmare Shark" survives due to "Galaxy-Eyes" not being a "Number" monster. Both Yuma and Astral are impressed, thinking that no-one could know how a Duel between them would go. Kaito smirks, claiming that this Duel is as good as over, but Shark tells him not to be so fast. And then suddenly, both monsters explode, and Shadow yells that he has Kaito and Shark now. Twin monsters with chains hanging off them attached to crosses appear, one behind each Duelist: "No. 13: Cain's Devil" behind Kaito and "No. 31: Abel's Devil" behind Shark. Laughing, Shadow appears, claiming that unfortunately, now the Duel ends for both of them. Kaito recognizes Shadow, and Shark recognizes "Abel's Devil" as the "Number" that he won from him. The chains bind both Duelists, and Shadow scoffs at the thought that either one of them could defeat him. No, they shall be the ones to lose, and all because of the "Numbers" they stole from him. They realize that Shadow lost one purpose and Shadow confirms it; that way they would take the Numbers and walk right into his trap. He explains that "Cain's Devil" and "Abel's Devil" are paired "Numbers." When the cards are in their Decks and their Life Points have dropped by half, they destroy all monsters on the field and are Special Summoned by force. Then their Life Points both fall to 1000, and compulsory attacks begin. The two monsters attack one another with spiked maces, and both Kaito and Shark fall to 500 Life Points. Shadow tells Shark that it's his turn. Then he explains that when the two "Numbers" attack each other, neither one is destroyed, and instead, the players will take the damage - and the field turns the damage into agonizing pain. He wonders if they can last once their Life Points hit zero and as Yuma watches furiously, Shadow tells Kaito and Shark that they have one turn to live. Featured Duel: Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. Kaito Tenjo Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 3: Kaito Kaito Sets 2 cards. During the End Phase, the effect of "Anchor Whale" activates, reducing the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by 1000 (2000 → 1000). Turn 4: Shark Shark Normal Summons "Spear Shark" (1600/1400). He then overlays "Spear Shark" and "Marinejet Seahorse" to Xyz Summon "Bahamut Shark" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. Shark activates its effect, detaching an Xyz Material to Special Summon "No. 47: Nightmare Shark" from his Extra Deck. He activates its effect, attaching "Killer Frilled Shark" (700/1500) from his hand to it as Xyz Material. He then activates its second effect, detaching "Killer Frilled Shark" to allow "Bahamut Shark" to attack directly, but during that turn, "Nightmare Shark" cannot attack. Shark attacks Kaito directly with "Bahamut Shark" (Kaito 4000 → 1400). During the End Phase, the effect of "Anchor Whale" activates, reducing the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by 1000 to 0. Because its ATK was reduced to 0, the effect of "Anchor Whale" activates and destroys it. Turn 5: Kaito As Shark controls an Xyz Monster, Kaito Special Summons "Photon Slayer" from his hand. He then activates "Hyper Galaxy", Tributing "Photon Slayer" and Shark's "Bahamut Shark" to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from his Graveyard. He attacks "Nightmare Shark" with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Shark activates the effect of "Killer Frilled Shark", banishing it from his Graveyard to negate the attack. Kaito activates "Double Rebound", negating its effect and increasing the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" by twice its ATK ("Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" 3000 → 4400). The attack continues (Shark 4000 → 1600). "Nightmare Shark" is not destroyed by battle since "Galaxy-Eyes" is not a "Number" monster. Turn 6: Shark As both Shark and Kaito's Life Points are less than half their starting Life Points, the effects of "No. 13: Cain's Doom" (500/500) and "No. 31: Abel's Doom" (500/500) activate, destroying all monsters on the field and Special Summoning themselves from the Extra Deck. Due to their effects, Shark's and Kaito's Life Points become 1000 (Shark 1600 → 1000, Kaito 1400 → 1000). "Abel's Doom" must attack, and it attacks Kaito's "Cain's Doom" but both monsters are not destroyed from the battle. Their effects activate, dealing damage equal to their ATK to the other player (Shark 1000 → 500, Kaito 1000 → 500). Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * In the English version, as a recurring error, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" misses the hyphen on its name throughout the chapter.